


Rings

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Songfic, don't know about ending maybe happy maybe sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has joined Avatar and they see Gray's ring. A special ring. Gray does something in front of Natsu he will never be able to take back. What will happen when Natsu sees Gray back in Magnolia after Gray quits the dark guild?</p><p>UPDATE 10/10/17 <br/>I've decided to put this on hiatus. I'm not abandoning this forever. I'm just cutting down my workload a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakups

**Author's Note:**

> Play this. It has the lyrics in the fic too: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJnPKisCQW8

_**I read the avatar arc a while ago so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, they probably will be. I'm going to make up the way Natsu breaks in a it's not according to the manga.** _

Gray sat on a stone, his 'comrades' talking around him. He gazed at his left hand and smiled. Mary followed his gaze.  
"You married or something?" She asked. Gray looked up.  
"Engaged." He said. He looked back at the engraving inside. _'Forged from fire and ice'_  
"Fire and Ice? Seeing as your ice a fire wizard, a fire wizard?" Mary pointed out.  
"GRAY!" A male's voice shouted.  
"Natsu?" Gray whispered as he shot around.  
"GRAY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!" Natsu shouted.  
"Natsu! Stop. This is the enemy base. Do you _want_ us to get killed?" Lucy scolded.  
"Let's just kill them. That's the salamander, Natsu Dragneel." Mary sighed. Gray froze temporarily at the word 'kill.'  
_'It's just an act. We've nearly got all of the Intel we need. Not much longer.'_ Gray thought. Everyone was piling out of the room. _'They still have to believe that I'm one of them.'_ Gray stood up and followed the others. He stood next to Mary and looked at Natsu.  
"Gray?" Natsu whispered, more of a question than a statement.  
"Hey, Natsu." Gray said.  
"You know him?" Mary asked.  
"Yeah. That's my fiancé." Gray said. Mary raised an eyebrow at the ice mage beside her.  
"You're gay?" She asked. Gray's next action brought tears to his eyes. _'I'm so, so, so sorry. Natsu. I don't mean this.'_ Gray thought.  
"Sorry what I meant to say, was my _Ex-_ fiancé." Gray announced. Natsu's eyes went wide as dinner plates.  
"Gray? What do you mean?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward. Then Gray's words hit him, mercilessly, like a ton of bricks.  
"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, trying to comfort her friend.  
_"Ex-fiancé?"_ Natsu repeated, trying to rationalize what Gray had said.  
"Yes, of course." Gray confirmed. Natsu's eyes started to fill with unwanted tears and they fell onto the ground beneath him after dripping from his chin.  
"Whoa, Gray, you made _the_ salamander cry." Mary said in awe. Gray held up his hands and pried the golden ring off his finger.  
"Gray? What are you doing?" Lucy asked. Gray held the band in his hand, pushing down tears that threatened to fall. He clenched his fist and threw the ring into the water beside them. Gray watched it twinkle as the light hit the gold and made a splash into the blue waters below. Time felt as if it had stopped for the two ex-lovers. Natsu stared after the ring, that sunk to the lake-bed.  
"G-Gray? How could you?" Natsu asked, his voice shaking.  
"Because I felt like it." Gray shrugged.  
"B-B-But." Natsu started, but his voice was to frail to speak and he broke down, the tears he tried so hard to stop cascading down his cheeks.  
"Open! Get of the scorpion, Scorpio I summon thee!" Lucy commanded. Scorpio appeared in front of the mages and stood in his battle stance, ready to attack at Lucy's words.  
"Sandstorm!" She commanded. Scorpio lifted his tail up and blasted sand towards Gray and the other dark guild members. Gray built a wall of ice around himself and his comrades, unable to do anything else because of the void in his heart that he created. After the ice cracked and the sand faded Mary announced.  
"They got away. Ah well, I don't think Gray's boyfriend will be back anytime soon." The others left as Gray's ice shield broke, as well ad the flood gates. Gray's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor, tears burning as they ran down his cheeks. Gray sat there on the stone floor crying as the golden light of sunset flooded in around him. After a while Gray's tears started to slow and his legs regained their strength. He stood up and ran towards the lake. He stripped off his coat and shoes as he ran, as fast as his weak legs could carry him, and dived into the blue lake which started to leak an inky black, mirroring how Gray felt inside. As Gray plummeted into the water the cold hit him, for as long as Gray could remember the ice mage was resistant to the cold. But now, now the cold hit him with so much force it nearly knocked the wind out of him. It was like he was experiencing cold for the first time in his life. Gray kicked his legs and seen down into the darkness, trying to find the one last price of Natsu he had left. He a glint of gold contrast against the brown of wet sand and grabbed it as if it were a lifeline, tethering him to reality. The reality that he had lost the person he loved the most. His lungs burned and his legs ached, but none of that pain could hold a candle to what his heart was in. He swam to the surface and gasped for breath. The ice mage smiled, he had a piece of Natsu back, even if Natsu would hate him for the rest of time Gray would still love the flame brain. Grabbing onto the stone he hauled himself out of the water and opens his hand, smiling at the glimmer of gold that lay in his open palm.  
"Why did you get it back?" Mary asked from behind him. At that moment when he looked up and into the forest that lay next to the lake he saw a glimmer of silver and the woman adorning the steel nodded.  
"Because it was all an act." He said. Mary was confused at this statement  
"What was an act?" She asked. Gray turned around and the black marking that ran up his arm and face started to disappear and the navy blue guild mark on his chest remained.  
"Being a dark guild scumbag." He spat. Gray grabbed his jacket and ran into the forest. After a while of running Gray stopped and faced the red-headed mage.  
"Did you really have to throw your ring away?" Erza asked. Gray looked at his feet and tears burned his vision.  
"He's gonna hate me. I just know it. But at least he's gonna be safe. That's all that matters." Gray said as the year he held in fell out and streamed down his cheeks.  
"C'mon let's get back to the council, they've approved our resignation forms." Erza announced. Gray nodded and followed the girl.

_Meanwhile_

Natsu walked into the doors of the guild. People were cheering, drinks in the air, beer spilling from the brims. Mira was rushing about, serving drinks to celebrating wizards.  
"WE WON! Natsu, did you give 'em what they deserved?" Macao asked. Natsu ground his teeth together and barged passed the man. He grabbed his ring and threw it into the raging flames. He watched the gold disappear into the fury of the orange and red.  
"Natsu? What's the matter?" Mira asked. Natsu shook his head and tears started to roll down his cheeks. People noticed Natsu's tears and stopped drinking and laughing.  
"Natsu?" Someone asked.  
"G-Gray." Natsu stuttered before his legs gave out and he fell onto the floor.  
"What happened?" Makarov asked Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu who sat on the floor, his hands covering his face.  
"Gray is a part of the dark guild Avatar. Natsu, Elfman and I went to scout the area, then we found the guild hall. Natsu he known Gray had joined so he called out his name and then he said that Natsu was his Ex-fiancé, then there his ring into the lake." Lucy explained. Makarov and the other guild members are furious, _Gray_ had caused Natsu to be like this? The anger bubbled and boiled inside them, the more Lucy explained the more fuel was added to the already expanding flames.  
"Gray? Gray made Natsu cry?" Makarov asked.  
"Yeah. He did. In front of his guild mates." Natsu said. Makarov grew ever angrier.  
"I'm gonna go, I need time alone." Natsu announced suddenly as he stood up and dried his tears.  
"But Natsu." Lucy protested.  
"I need some time alone ok?" Natsu snapped. Lucy nodded, she knew that keeping Natsu here would only hurt him more. Natsu walked out of the wooden doors and walked to the cottage he shared with Happy, the one he had planned to let Gray move into. He thought about Gray had said as he walked. "Ex-Fiancé." He said it as if Natsu shouldn't known that Gray had never loved him.  
"Did Gray ever _really_ love me?" Natsu wondered out loud as he opened the front door. Happy flew over Natsu's head.  
"Something happen between you two?" The exceed asked.  
"Y-Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle, I'll get over it." Natsu said as he patted Happy's head. Happy couldn't feel the smooth but hard texture of Natsu's ring.  
"Where's your ring?" He asked. At the mention of the golden band Natsu's expression turned depressing and sad.  
"I burned it." He admitted. Happy we shocked, that ring meant _everything_ to the fire mage.  
"Why? He asked.  
"Gray threw his into a lake. And told me I was his Ex. So I burned mine." Natsu explained. Happy was shocked.  
"How could he not love you? You two were going to be married next week!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu's puffy eyes were starting to brim with tears for the millionth time that day and he threw himself onto his bed and lay there. Silence filled the room, the only thing breaking it was Natsu's soft sobs. Happy couldn't stand to see his best friend so broken like this so he left the house and flew to the guild.  
_~with Gray and Erza~_  
Gray sat on the floor of the carriage, knees tucked to his chest and he hid his face in his knees. Erza had tried to ask him what was wrong, even though she knew. It was Natsu's face. The face that he made when Gray threw away his ring. It was an expression of hurt, shock and then betrayal and hatred.  
"How could I, Erza?" He uttered after a while. Erza said nothing, as everything she could say would be like adding insult to injury.  
"How could I throw away the thing I loved most?" He whispered, more to himself than Erza. Erza stayed quiet once more as Gray sobbed. She rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
"Magnolia." The driver announced. Erza helped Gray up and out of the carriage and have their driver the jewels. They walked until they got to the guild hall.  
"I can't. Natsu's probably in there." Gray started, looking at his ring. "He's told the rest of the guild. I know it, they all hate me. I would hate me too if I were him." Gray turned around and ran off, letting him feet lead him, not his mind. Somehow he found himself outside the restaurant he and Natsu loved. He walked inside and looked around. He saw the band on stage was setting up, their lead singer was missing.  
"Sir, may I help you?" A lady asked.  
"Oh, I'm a table for 1 please." Gray requested. The lady nodded and showed Gray to his table. Gray sat down and picked up the menu. He needed to eat, he wanted something to do that wouldn't remind him of Natsu. Unfortunately he did pick something that reminded him of Natsu. Eating, and with his luck he was eating at the very place he and Natsu had their first date. And the place Gray proposed. Gray sighed as he put down his menu and ordered. The band started to play, voiceless, wordless. The band played how Gray felt, incomplete, void of something. The feeling of not having a singer was like Gray being cold of Natsu's presence. Void of his laugh, his smile, the way he could light up the whole guild hall with only a single laugh. Gray's food came about 15 minutes later and he started to eat. Unknown to him a sakura-haired male had entered that very restaurant. Gray finished his meal and stood up. He left the bill on the table and headed for the door. A flyer caught the ice mage's eye.

**Help wanted:**  
**Band singer**

Gray pulled the flyer off the wall and walked to the front desk.  
"Are you hiring?" He asked. The girl nodded.  
"Are you interested?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Gray said  
"You're the first we've had in awhile. Do you want to perform? To see how the audience takes to you?" The girl said. Gray nodded. He followed the girl to the stage and she gave him a guitar.  
"You know how to play right?" She asked, Gray nodded. She took the mic and tapped it.  
"This guy is new so hear him out ok?" She requested. Everyone clapped in approval.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He answered.  
"Ok, everyone this is Gray Fullbuster." The girl announced. Natsu shot his head up from his food, He felt a mix of anger and sadness at that name.  
"Natsu?" Lucy asked, curious at why he stopped eating, oblivious to the name that had just been called.  
"Gray." Natsu said, pointing to the stage. Lucy shot around and saw Gray standing with a guitar in his hands standing next to a waitress, talking to her. Gray felt a knot in his stomach, nervousness, he hadn't felt in a while. He grabbed the guitar and slung it over his shoulder. He looked over the crowd of awaiting faces and froze at Natsu's. He looked at Gray with a questionable look. Gray poised his fingers for the first cord and made the strings vibrate under his fingers.

_**✔Play now✔** _

_Hey, I never said I was an angel, no_  
_I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah_  
_Beside myself, living in a cold cell_  
_Don't shut me out_

_Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you_  
_Don't leave me stranded,_  
_As I reach out my hand_

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_  
_If you cut me I'll bleed_  
_I know I cannot erase_  
_Every mistake that I've made_

_I never said I was an angel, no_  
_I never said I wouldn't break down_  
_But life keeps on moving_  
_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

The music floated around the air and Gray felt like all the mistakes he made was poured into the music and they evaporated along with the words. Gray closed his eyes as he sung the next verse.

_Hey, got any grace for a failure?_  
_'Cause I'm feeling like I failed you_  
_Yeah, I lashed out, digging up my past_  
_O, I know let you down, yeah_  
_O, I'm still fighting for the future_  
_Yeah, 'cause I never wanna lose you_

Gray opened his eyes to blurry vision, his eyes washed over the crowd and landed on Natsu. The man he had lost. His eyes were watery as he stopped eating. He never did want to lose Natsu, he _had_ to lose Natsu. He lost his source of happiness for the greater good. He lost Natsu _for_ Natsu.

_I'll keep on climbing_  
_If you're on my side_

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_  
_If you cut me I'll bleed_  
_I know I cannot erase_  
_Every mistake that I've made_

_I never said I was an angel, no_  
_I never said I wouldn't break down_  
_But life keeps on moving_  
_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

_I know I'm breaking your heart_  
_Every storm that tears us apart_  
_I know I'm to blame for all the damage_  
_I've done_

Gray knew that he smashed Natsu's heart when he threw away his ring. He would never be able to find the pieces and glue them together again.

_But you know that I'm ready to take the fall_

_I never said I was angel_  
_I never said I wouldn't break down_

_'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_  
_If you cut me I'll bleed_

__I know I cannot erase_ _  
_Every mistake that I've made_

_I never said I was an angel, no_  
_I never said I wouldn't break down_  
_But life keeps on moving_  
_By now you should know_

_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I'm only human_

__Hey, hey, hey_ _

_I'm only human_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I'm only human_

The music lingered in the air for only a moment after the song ended. He opened his watery eyes that he didn't notice he had closed again people clapped and cheered. Gray smiled weakly and took off the guitar.  
"Here miss." He said as he handed the guitar over to the woman.  
"You have the job, boy." A man announced from behind the woman.  
"A-Are you the manager?" Gray asked, stuttering from being surprised.  
"Yes. You can call me Rin." The man said. When Rin stepped out into the light Gray saw that Rin wasn't a man at all, he was barely older than he was. He had black hair and blue eyes. The blue was deep like Happy's fur. He had ears like an elf and when he smiled he showed off white fangs. _'It's just dress up probably. He's barely older than me.'_ Gray thought. **(A/N I don't own Rin or any other Blue exorcist characters that are in this fic. For some reason I had a weird urge to make Gray's manager Rin.)**  
"Ok. I need to go somewhere." Gray said.  
"Can you be here by, say, 6? We'll need to work out what times you'll be performing." Rin requested.  
"Yeah I'll be here." Gray agreed as he walked out of the restaurant. Gray shoved his hands into his pocket and walked down the street. It was 5:10, he had time to kill. He walked absent-mindedly around and he eventually found himself outside the guildhall. he had just been prolonging what he had originally wanted to do as soon as he stepped foot in Magnolia. He opened the big wooden door and walked into the guild, ignoring the disgusted looks he got from entering.  
"Gramps, I know Natsu told you. And I didn't mean that. Erza will surely tell you why I did that but, I'm quitting the guild." Gray said. He had stripped off his shirt as he walked so his guild mark was seen on his chest and the navy crest turned to a sunset gold and flakes of ink rose from Gray's chest and shot out in all directions. Gray spun on his heels and walked out, not sparing Fairy tail another glance.


	2. Protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the motivation for this fic recently. But then I heard the song in the fic and immediately thought of this chapter. Hope this is worth the wait. Sorry again.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQN2Dc5jDYA

Gray started to walk back to the restaurant but he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Erza.

"Why did you quit the guild?" Erza asked.

"You know why, Erza." Gray said as he span around.

"This is because of Natsu, isn't it?" Erza said.

"They hate me. And so does everyone else." Gray said.

"They won't. Because it was all an act. You know that." Erza reassured the raven haired male.  
"I've quit the guild and I'm not going back." Gray said, spinning on his heel and running away from the redhead. He found himself at the restaurant and walked in, 5:55. He was 5 minutes early. He opened the door and the ball above him chimed, announcing his arrival. 

"Ah, Gray. Not to pry but, where were you?" Rin asked as he gestured for Gray to follow him. Gray followed Rin into the back rooms, it mostly a kitchen but a staircase lay at the back. "Oh and I would advise you to take your shoes off." Rin said as he took his shoes off.

"Oh, hey Rin, I quit the guild." Gray said as he took off his shoes and followed Rin up the stairs. 

"Guild? So you're a wizard?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I used to be in Fairy tail." Gray answered.

"What magic do you use?" Rin asked.

"Ice make." Gray answered. At Gray's answer Rin waves his tail in excitement.

"Really?" He asked. Gray nodded.

"We're here." Rin announced. It was a small apartment, but it was like a 5 star suite. The cream carpet was fluffy under Gray's feet. In the middle of the room there was a glass table and a cream soda lay behind it. A TV lacrima hung on the wall with a black frame around it. The room wasn't small, but wasn't large either. A fireplace sat on the floor, doors lay around the walls, leading to different rooms. 

"This will be your apartment, If you wish." Rin said, turning to face the ice mage.

"Yeah, my old apartment sucks." Gray accepted. Rin smiled and they sat on the sofa, working out pay, concerts and even band members.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your thing." Rin said as he stretched his achy muscles and cracked his joints, sitting down for a long time really didn't do good for the muscles. Gray smiled a bit. The new apartment would be good for him, he wouldn't be surrounded by things that remind him of Natsu. Gray stood bored of composing he instead, took a walk, singing the song out loud, under his breath

**play song**

_Memories fade, but they're never lost_

_C_ _olors change with time and change of heart_

He let his feet lead the way, walking down street after street, not caring where he was going. He was walking the path of memories of his time in Fairy Tail, _memories of Natsu._ No matter where he was, what he was doing, did he ever stop thinking of the Sakura haired male. 

 _If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me_  
_Will you be right here beside me_  
 _Everything I know is behind me_  
 _I'm starting a new life_  
 _I just don't want to say goodbye_

He didn't, Fairy Tail was his life. His and Natsu's fights, Lucy's weight jokes, Erza's anger, Cana's drinking, Elfman's manliness. Everyone's little quirks and habits were etched into his memories. He loved them, they were his family. 

 _The sun has set on everything we know_  
_Friends we've made, I don't want to let go_  
 _After everything that we have learned_  
 _It's our time now, it's our turn_

But from his time in Avatar, he knew what he had to do to protect them all. He had to betray them. He couldn't do anything else. His feet lead him all the way to the guild hall, almost as if the familiar building was beckoning him  to it. Commanding him to apologize and explain everything.

 _If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me_  
_Will you be right here beside me_  
 _Everything I know is behind me_  
 _I'm starting a new life_  
 _I just don't want to say goodbye_  
  
_The lights go dim as we suddenly see_  
 _It's time to find who we're meant to be_  
 _We didn't want this to end_  
 _Now we wish we could start again_

He wanted to say sorry, to beg for forgiveness, to have a blank slate. He wanted Natsu's jealous side to flare up every time Juvia flirted with Gray, knowing full well of their relationship. It had became a running joke for any of the girls to flirt with Either Gray or Natsu and watch the other get jealous.

 _  
If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me  
Will you be right here beside me_  
_Everything I know is behind me_  
_I'm starting a new life, I just don't want to say goodbye_  
 _Goodbye, goodbye_

After staring at the wall of the gigantic hall for a while he walked off, turning over a new page, and Fairy tail wouldn't be any part of it. He didn't throw his ring away and cancel the wedding just for an act. It was for the bigger picture. It was sop he could protect them from _him_. 

_From Ace the betrayer._


	3. Ace vs Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my lovelies! Rings chapter 3! If you spot any mistakes point them out for me. If you notice any stupid words tell me and I'll change that. I can't turn off predictive text and yeah. It changes 'Jean' to 'Yeah'? I hate it. I dont realy have any music for this one, you choose your own! 
> 
> ^-^

_After Gray barged in and quit the guild:_

Natsu sat, watching the flame burn the gold band that disappeared an hour before. The fire mage would re-light the flame as the fury burnt out. The fire crackled, making the flame mage's skin glow a furious orange. Nobody dared to go near the mage, as his walls were sturdy and he was starting to fill the cracks that Gray had left. Everyone was furious, Happy, ironically, wasn't truthful to his name. Lucy was sitting silently with Mira serving everyone around them. A part of Natsu didn't want Gray to have quit the guild, he wanted to figure out the incident with the dark guild. He wanted to know, Dammit!  
"DAMMIT!" Natsu screamed he punched the table next to him, faint sniffles here and there. Nobody said anything to comfort their friend. To be honest, they didn't know how to. 

_At the restaurant: (Gray's POV)_

I sat on stage absentmindedly strumming on my guitar when Rin ran up to me.   
"GRAY! GRAY! GRAY!" He yelled, waving his arms frantically. "I got a message from one of our dealers and they want you to go on tour-."  
"NATSU!!!!!" A female voice shrieked. Lucy. Without thinking  sprinted out the door, racing a bewildered Rin behind, and to the guild hall. As I ran I saw a flash of cherry blossom hair, the male over a man's shoulder. The male had brown hair, like bark on a tree. I knew who it was and what he was after. 

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I willed my legs to continue their straining exercise. I chased the blonde, running through the crowded streets of magnolia. We entered a clearing of trees behind the guild hall and the brunette threw Natsu onto the ground and a small child stomped on his side. He was unconscious. Great. He's gonna be helpful. I thought adding a bit of sarcasm. The boy turned towards me, his devilish lips forming a sinister smile. I swallowed. I heard footsteps beside me, I knew everyone was here, watching the fight. I felt their heated glares, dripping with hate, burning holes into my skull, but I ignored them. The brunette was waved of and in an instant dissipated.  
"Ace, I swear, if you hurt him I will kill you." I threatened.   
"Gray, you would never do that. After everything we've been through 'together'." He sneered. I balled my hands into a fist.   
"We did _nothing_  'together'. You _made_ me do it." I refused. "You forced me."   
"I did not force you into anything." He denied, feigning shock and hurt, he raised a hand and clamped the fabric of his shirt over his heart.  
"Gray? What did you do?" I heard Erza ask. I ignored her.   
"Your 'precious' little Gray killed a woman." Ace answered her, I heard a chorus of gasps. I gritted my teeth and lunged at the blonde. I punched the monstrosity in the face. His 10 year-old boy face.   
"Gray." Someone growled, full of warning.   
"Shut it! You don't know the whole story. Let me do this." I growled. Mira stepped forward.  
"I can't let you beat up a young boy!" She called over to me. I laughed. Loudly, I looked over to them, Ace's collar in my grasp.  
"Young?" I looked to the 'boy' in my grasp. 

Delicate blonde hairs fell onto his brow, skin pale as chalk it rendered him stark against the sun's fading light around us. He was angelic, yet his eyes bore a hard expression, a harsh warning of the demon lurking beneath. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the blue of the little bluebell flowers that spring up by the bank of the estuary. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering, crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill, they were comfortable, warm, familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue.

They were misleading and yet trustworthy, sinful yet innocent, young but old, focused but lost, happy yet angered, kind yet harsh. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a sense of knowih, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved. He was smart, observing and not rushing into things (unlike a certain dragon slayer I know). He planned, and he was a strategist. He wasn't stand-offish, he remained friendly faced and welcoming in body posture. That's what was most dangerous, when not in a fight, he was an innocent, sweet young child, a tender age of ten. He was short and thin, like a typical young child. But his looks mislead you, he is actually a skilled dark mage. A part of Avatar, a high up. He isn't human, never was never has been and never will be, he is a shape shifter.

Preferring the form as a young child, staying that way, despite being over 100 years of age.   
"Don't trust his looks. He's well past the age of 100." I said, glaring at the boy.  
"My, my you know that, yet you were never told. Perceptive aren't you." He said, standing, shifting forms right in front of me. He turned into a handsome young man, easily in his twenties, with short locks of a chestnut brown. Eyes of the palest watery blue. The same eyes from before. He was around my height, maybe even taller.   
He jumped back and his eyes started to glow. I looked at my ex-guild mates. In that frozen second between stand off and fighting I see their eyes flick from me to him. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk showing. There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. He rained blows onto me as if he meant to smash me into the very earth and I did the same. We didn't just want the other dead, we wanted the other smashed, obliterated, with nothing left to bury. A cold aura wrapped around my hand as I shouted.  
"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" I grabbed the frozen handle and swung the icy hammer on Ace's head, hitting him. In a flash of white he punched my stomach and I was sent flying back and I crashed into a tree. I groaned, but got back into my feet.   
"ICE MAKE LANCE!"I screamed as I straighted me arms and icicles floated and flew through the air towards him. Ace raised his arm and an army of earth creatures took the hit. I never knew what magic he speciloses in, I just knew he could control the elements and people. I had to be careful.

Punch, dodge, Ice make, dodge punch kick, Ice make. The fight was intense, so I had no choice. I knew what I was going to do. I froze the ground around Ace and formed a shell. I ran towards the fairy tail guild, trapping the members in an Icey cage.   
"GRAY?! _WHAT_ ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy shouted. Ace grabbed my head and smashed it against the ice wall. My head was reeling but I stood up again smashed my hands together , a blue haze carved a magic circle beneath me as I changed my hands from streched out in front of me to my side, switching my weight into my back foot.  
 _"Iced shell?"_ Lyon whispered in disbelief. I was confused for a moment but remebered that he was visiting for mine and Natsu's wedding. (I don't know either. I just need a a reason to put Lyon in here)  
"ARE YOU INSANE, GRAY?!" Lucy's voice roared. I shut out the voices and I controlled the mist of ice around me and it swirled up around like a tornado about to collapse in on me. I opened my eyes to glance at the unconcipus Natsu on the ground. I closed them again and took a deep breath.  
3,  
2,  
1,

_Burst._

_"Ice make 'slayer'. "_ I whispered as the icey mist engulfed me. I heard the shouts of my friends surround me, but all that remained was the white just engulfing my vision. Voices became muffled until inaudible and blinding white ebbed to become an icey blue.

 


End file.
